BFB 6:Four's Insanity
Disclaimer: Some idiot vandalized it so I had to remake it. Thank you. It was a sunny Wednesday, and I was browsing YouTube. I saw an episode of BFB that had no picture and it just said, “BFB”. I was confused but I didn’t care. It started with Four, starting Cake at Stake. Beep was up for elimination just like the actual BFB 6. Balloony questioned where the hell roboty was, since he was gone. Four said Roboty was eliminated. Ok let me stop the pasta for a sec. If you don’t know about BFB 6 and what happened during the elimination. Balloony was asking without Four, how would they know whether David or Roboty was out. The cause of Four’s “death” was due to A Better Name Than That crashing right into X, Four and Donut. X ran away and Donut got some of Four’s powers. Back to the pasta. Roboty was at the waterfall, just looking down at the water. It went back to Four, but he was, different. He had red eyes, and was muttering about Roboty. He said that since Roboty wasn’t here, Four would eliminate David, since he had the second most votes. David was sucked into Four, but he was completely mutated, he looked red-ish and was not doing his normal, “Aw seriously?!” He was talking, like normal talking. When David got sucked in, he walked up to Pencil and broke her in half. The rest of the EXIT members were in shock, and tried to unlock the EXIT door, but David was blocking it. Four was shaking around, and eventually went on a COMPLETE MASSACRE! He first killed everyone in the EXIT, including, David, Liy, Leafy and Bracelety. Four was muttering again and he turned red, but this lasted for a few seconds, there was a small burst of static and Four was back to normal. Tennis Ball asked Four, “What are you doing?” X walked up to TB and said, “I wouldn’t stand there if I were you.” Tennis Ball quickly walked away from Four, and Four was just standing, doing absolutely nothing. There was a loud scream but that lasted about a split second. X suddenly turned red and shoved Needle into Tennis Ball’s eye, Tennis Ball was leaking blood and stopped. Then he fell to the ground, dead. X turned back to his yellow color, and Four eventually started moving. Four zapped X, quickly killing him, sorta like how Four did it to Gelatin in BFB 3. Everyone did the usual BFDI scream that was heard in most episode of the BFDI series. They all started running, Tennis Ball was still lying on the ground, Needle was still in his eye as Needle desperately tried to get out of his eye. Match was screaming and she tried to get her fire on her head, but was unsuccessful. Four screeched some of the contestants such as Puffball, Pen and Rocky. They all died instantly. In my head I was like, “Ok, I want to stop but curious what happens next.” Four was already killing more people by putting water on Firey, drinking Teardrop, melting Ice Cube and also drinking her, throwing the rest of Death P.A.C.T into Black Hole, and other ways. Fanny said that she hated Four, while grabbing Saw and Naily and shoving them in Four. Four was leaking blood but since Four had arms, unlike Tennis Ball, he was able to get Saw and Naily out. He screeched both Saw and Naily. Then he went to Fanny, breaking her in half. He melted Snowball, eating Loser, Pin, Clock, Coiny, Eggy and Cake. The episode shows the dead contetsants, Four then yelled "Goodnight." Four then grabbed a gun and shot himself in the head and lied there on the floor dead, as text above saying, ”THANK YOU FOR WATCHING THE SHOW!” I contacted Jacknjellify and they said, “How did you find that? We didn’t make it, some lunatic made it, We are sorry for all this that happened, sincerely, Cary and Michael.” I soon killed myself so that way I will never watched the show again... EVER! Category:Shortpasta Category:Wow its short Category:Way too short lol Category:Absolutely Short! Category:Shortest creepypasta Category:Short Category:Pages with No Quality Category:ꃴꀤꌃꍟ ꉓꃅꍟꆰꀎꍟ! Category:My name is Cleveland Brown And I am proud to be, Right back in my hometown With my new family. There's old friends And new friends And even a bear, Through good times And bad times Category:BFDI Category:Object Shows Category:Thomas Was Concerned